


Will I Find My Home With You?

by Solarise



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotzly - Freeform, Dirk Gently - Freeform, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Dirk Gently is a gay, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Gay, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Todd Brotzman - Freeform, Todd Brotzman is a Good Boyfriend, oblivious gays, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarise/pseuds/Solarise
Summary: Dirk and Todd decide to move in to a new apartment together.





	Will I Find My Home With You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I’ll be updating it.

It was odd seeing all your life being packed away in brown cardboard boxes, and driving down roads to an unfamiliar building. It was especially odd when all your belongings could fit in three boxes, and that most of the contents were simply clothing. This was kind of expected of Dirk.  
Todd, however, had lots and lots of boxes. He had more guitars than Dirk knew of, but unlike him, Todd’s clothes took up the least amount of space.  
It was slightly unsettling to notice you have very, very few belongings. He didn’t like it.

Dirk looks across the soft blue sky. Fluffy white clouds were scattered across the canvas above him. Fast streaks of green pass him as they drive down the road, which, may he note, was in horrible condition. It didn’t bother him much. He just listened to the sound of the car’s wheels rolling over rocks and bumps. Todd has insisted that Dirk shouldn’t drive, at least, he had said, “Not when I’m in the car.”

“It’s quite exciting, don’t you think, Todd? Two best friends going on adventures together, with our new agency, now, even we’re moving to a new apartment, someplace other than that Ridgely building. I always do enjoy changes of scenery. And what lovely scenery it is, isn’t it?” The cheerfully hopeful detective said to his friend in the driver’s seat.

Todd smiled over at him. One of those familiar smiles that he loved to see. “Yeah, Dirk. It’s nice.”

Dirk grinned, “and, Todd, you get to see this face every single day, every morning. I hope you’ve thought this through! I swear, though, I’ll be good.”

Todd gave him that smile again. The one that said, “what have I gotten myself into?” with more than a hint of amusement. “Sure, you will.”

“Of course! When am I not?” Dirk sarcastically claimed.

“Remember when you told me the pie I bought was ‘expired,’ so I wouldn’t eat it, and then you proceeded to eat my pie?”

“Well… that was one time!” He crossed his arms across his chest.

Todd continued to recall stories where Dirk was being an absolute shit head, and they laughed together. Dirk combated it by saying all the bad things his best friend had done as well. It made the drive down to their new home to be quite entertaining.

Soon, they had arrived at the new apartment building. It was shorter than the Ridgely, and looked to be a bit nicer. There weren't any black cars or unnerving vans parked outside, so Dirk felt fairly safe here. He was excited to see the new place and get settled in, but remembered he’d have to help Todd carry in the ton of boxes he had.  
“I hope this one won’t get torn apart,” Todd said, referencing the state his apartment was in after the Rowdy Three visited.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Todd, and I don’t even think they know where we live, anyways, so need not worry,” Dirk shrugged. He liked that he could say “we.” He didn’t know why, but it made him feel kinda good.

They unpacked, Dirk having carrying most of them in. Todd had enjoyed watching in amusement as his best friend attempted to carry three stacked boxes in his arms, trying to see around the tower of cardboard as he stumbled in.

The two fell down onto the couch with a sigh and glanced at the area around them. The living room was spacey, and much larger than Todd’s previous apartment, and arguably even nicer than Dirk’s old apartment. The living room branched off into the kitchen, the bathroom, and a hall towards the two bedrooms.

One of the rooms was significantly smaller than the other, they realized, when they were exploring the rest of the apartment.

“Todd, I think we both know it’s fair that I get the bigger room. I’m, well, much bigger, taller, you know.” Dirk said, looking down at him as if it was just facts and a solid argument.

By the look on his face, Dirk could quickly see that was not the case. He stepped back. “Or, or, maybe not…?”

Todd chuckled. “I’ll forgive you for that if you give up the room.”

Dirk grinned and shrugged, “you’ll have to fight me for it,” he teased.

Todd grabbed the taller man by his sides, and pushing him against the wall, before reaching up to grab the lapels of his brightly colored leather jacket. Dirk yelped.

“I was kidding, Todd, Todd, don’t kill me!” He said, laughing as he felt his friend’s fingers trail down to his sides again, and threatening to tickle him.

“You’re only like two feet taller than me, idiot,” Todd said, giving him a playful shove against the wall.

Dirk shrugged, “well, enough to make a difference!” He joked, and grabbed onto Todd’s collar, and pushing him down onto the bed.

Todd gasps, then groaned when he felt Dirk’s weight on his stomach. “Hey!”  
“Surrender, Todd!” He grinned, unable to contain his laughter.

“Okay, okay, you win…--” Dirk smiled in response and moved to get off of him.

That was when, cleverly, Todd took advantage of Dirk’s gullibility, and flipped him over, now he sat on top of his friend.

“Hey, not fair, Todd, you tricked me!” Dirk chuckled, turning red from all the laughing, and perhaps from being in this situation.

“Say it, Dirk.” Todd said lowly, taking his wrists in his hands and holding them above his head.

“What? I never knew you were this kinky, detective.” Dirk smirked, biting on his lip to stop himself from breaking out laughing.

Todd quickly found himself heat up, and color reaching his cheeks and ears. He crawled off of Dirk and landed on his back beside him.

Dirk rolled his head to the side to see Todd. “So does this mean…?”

Todd glared at him, his face still clearly red. “No.”

“Fine, you get the room, sorry. I guess I’ll just have to squeeze myself into that tiny room.” He laughed.

Dirk wanted to comment on the way Todd had reacted to his words, but decided against it as he looked up at the ceiling with a grin. Eventually Todd had gotten up to unpack, and Dirk hesitantly followed. It didn’t take him long to get all his belongings in his room, while complaining that the closet wasn’t big enough. Todd said he could keep any extra clothes in his larger closet that accompanied the larger bedroom he had claimed.

When they had finished, and made their way to the living room to sit back down, and admire their work, Dirk glanced at Todd with sad blue eyes.

“What, Dirk? You look like a lost puppy.”

“Food, Todd, we don’t have any food. I’m so hungry,” he whined.

Todd gave him one of those smiles again, except this time it felt more like, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you, but I love it.” Dirk returned a smile, feeling much happier now.

“Let’s go to the store. What do you say?"

  
“Ooh, how fun! I wonder what we’ll get. Actually, I’ve never been grocery shopping before. Oh, this will be great. I’m excited, Todd, are you excited?”

Todd laughed, “sure, Dirk, let’s go.”

Dirk quickly pulled on his bright yellow leather jacket, and glanced over as he saw Todd look for is own coat. He dragged his hands against his face.

“I lost my jacket. It must be… no, we unpacked everything. Oh.. I.. forgot it at the agency.” He sighed.

“No worries, Todd, you can borrow one of mine!” He grinned.

Todd looked up at him with those beautiful soft blue eyes and nodded, “sure.”

Dirk quickly retrieved his blue jacket, the one that had the stripes down the arms. He handed it to Todd excitedly.

Todd chuckled at Dirk’s expression then slid it on, finding it to be actually very comfortable. The sleeves were a bit long, it was definitely not his size. He curled his fingers over the edge of the sleeve where they poked out.

Dirk gave a thumbs up while he smiled like an idiot. “I love it.”

Todd shook his head with a laugh and walked out, grabbing his keys before going. He locked the door behind Dirk and they began a new adventure.

Dirk didn't really remember the last time he went to a grocery store. The only stores he'd go to today were clothing stores. He was excited to go shopping with Todd on a regular basis now. He stepped up to the rows of food and boxes and containers.

"Isn't it magnificent, Todd? So much food."

"So much food you could potentiality destroy, Dirk. Stay close." Todd grinned, pushing Dirk back so he stood behind him.

Dirk glared at him and then walked into the cereal aisle. Todd was examining the various colorful boxes, like he was making a difficult decision between the boring cereal with strawberries, and the even more boring fruitless cereal. He couldn't understand how somebody could put so much thought into something that had a clear answer. They both sucked. Dirk grabbed the box out of his hand and was about to set it back on the shelf.

"Dirk, would you stop? Do I need to keep you on a leash or something?" Todd snapped.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dirk said under his breath.

He could have sworn he saw Todd's ears turn pink as he stood there, facing the aisle. "I hope you're not smiling."

Dirk attempts to hide his smile but ends up snickering to himself.

Todd puts the boring fruitless box of cereal in their cart. That had to have been punishment for his joke that Todd clearly didn't find as funny as he did. Todd smirked to himself.

"So Todd, what's your favorite food?" He asks, putting his hands behind his back and resists the urge to touch anything more. No fair, Todd.

"I'm pretty good at making pasta... so I guess that would be my favorite." He says, only partially paying attention to his answer as he debated in his mind over what the best type of noodles was.

"Can you make pasta tonight? Spaghetti maybe? I do really like spaghetti." Dirk smiled.

"Sure, Dirk. Just... try not to get in the way when I make it, okay?" He scoffs.

"Well... of course, Todd, if that's what you want..." He said, quite disappointed.

Dirk looks up at him with sad blue eyes and Todd tilts his head. "What?"

He looks down at his shoes and Todd laughs. "Fine. You can help. But you have to follow my instructions exactly."

Dirk smiles. A bright, sunny smile that felt like rays of light breaking through the rain cloud that was Todd. He feels his heart jolt and he smiles back. 

"I'm very good at following instructions." Dirk grinned.

"No, Dirk, you're not. Remember when I told you to take out the trash and you... took it all out... of the bag."

"How was I supposed to know what you meant?" Dirk exclaims.

"It's obvious. It's so obvious." Todd laughs, holding his face in his hands.

Dirk grins. He loved their conversations and joking around like this. In the back of his head, he could hear a voice telling him that this would all just disappear. He.. he'd be taken by Project Blackwing again... and Todd would be so far away. (With Farah. Probably kissing her again. Why did that matter? He didn't care what they did. It's not like he's jealous.)

Todd must have noticed the way Dirk's sunshine smile faded, and he asked softly, "you okay?"

Dirk nodded, smiling slightly, and turning around to walk into the next aisle. It was filled with junk food. He didn't really have much interest in this type of food, but Todd did. Speak of the devil, he walked behind Dirk and tossed a bag of chips in the cart.

About thirty minutes later, they had collected various items, and unloaded their groceries on the conveyor belt at the register. Todd looked at Dirk with a slight smile, and Dirk gave a thumbs up. He grinned. Todd pays for their groceries, and leaves Dirk to carry most of them.

As Todd walks back to their car, and looks back at Dirk carrying multiple bags in his fists and says, " _Toddddd!_ Help me!"

Todd laughs at him and the air feels soft. He felt like he was on cloud nine with Dirk. He wondered how these moments could be so perfect. It felt almost like... the nice domestic, calm life with your soul mate that people always dreamed of. (Well, it felt _exactly_ like that, but Todd wasn't about to admit it.)  
  
The entire way back, Dirk talked a blue streak about how he never had home cooked meals and was  _very_ excited and grateful for Todd. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
